


Waking up next to you

by caitpaige101



Series: Tumblr Promts [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Based on a prompt: Chrissie goes after Robert and he ends up in the hospital in a coma, Aaron is France and when he gets an call from an upset Liv about the news he comes home and Robert wakes up by his side in the Hospital. I like a bit of a long doc (mot extremely long tho. lol)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robronisendgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronisendgame/gifts).



> Thank you to robronisendgame@tumblr.com for this prompt. Hope you like it.

Robert was arguing with Chrissie trying to get her to see how messed up the situation was. Andy didn't really do anything wrong. yes he might of cheated on her but in all honesty they were sort of on a break. Robert didn't plan on arguing with Chrissie but when he saw her having a go at Liv in the café he lost it. How could she call Liv scum after what her and her son have done. Him and Liv walked out of the Café.

"Liv I'm just going to pop into David's do you need anything?"

"could you get me some stuff for lunch."

"sure. you get back to school before they realise you're gone. I won't tell Aaron this time. I'll drop it in"

"Thanks Rob. you know you ain't half bad"

"go on get out of here."

Liv ran of to the bus stop. After getting lunch Rob started walking to the scrap yard to retrieve his car however he didn't get that far. On the way up Chrissie hit him with her car. He was laying in the road for ten minutes before Vic found him on her way up to the scrap yard.

"Robert. God Robert." Vic shouted She got out her phone and called an ambulance.

"Jesus fucking Christ Robert. wake up. No he's not moving. I don't know if he's breathing. Please just hurry up. I can't loose him too."

The ambulance arrived five minutes later. Whilst in the Ambulance Vic called Adam.

"Adam. God Adam"

"Vic. you ok"

"no I need you to go get Liv from school. Its Robert."

"What do you mean Vic. What's happened"

Vic started crying down the phone.

"I don't know Adam. I was on my way to see you," She paused trying to collect herself "I just found him in the road. He wasn't moving. God Adam I don't know what to do"

"Vic stay calm. I'll go get Liv. I will see you at the hospital ok"

"please hurry Adam. I can't loose Robert. God Aaron. some one needs to tell Aaron."

"Vic. you just concentrate on Rob ok. Let me deal with the rest."

The only noise in the hospital was Roberts unsteady heartbeat. Vic was holding onto his hand. Pleading for him to wake up. Holding back the tears in her eyes.

When they got to the hospital he was rushed to the emergency room.

* * *

"I'm here to pick up Liv. Family emergency" Adam said to the school receptionist

"I'm sorry we only let parents or guardians pick up the children" Adam knew Robert was down as an emergency contact so..

"I'm Robert Sugden. Please it really it is important. One of her family members has been rushed to hospital."

"oh god. I'll get her straight away."

Adam sent twiddling his thumbs and texted Liv.

**Liv. do be worried but the school receptionist is coming to get you and ill tell you Robert is here. don't be shocked when you see me instead I had to lie. I will tell you why once you get here.**

_urm ok. but where is rob. he said he'd bring in my lunch_

**ill explain later**

A few minutes later Adam saw the receptionist and Liv

"Robert what is happening. who's in the hospital." Liv said running to Adam truly confused.

"I'll explain on the way"

* * *

 

"cross match 6 units of blood" Vic heard the doctor shout. She then saw them wheeling Robert somewhere

"where are you taking him" she asked

"He needs a CT. so we can rule out any possible head injuries."

"he's still not moving" she exclaimed

"we've put him into a medically induced coma for the mean time."

Vic was then showed to the relatives room waiting for Liv and Adam.

* * *

Adam found a parking space at the hospital not bothering to pay. Liv ran out of the car to find Vic.

She ran to the relatives room and ran straight into Vics arms. they both sobbed and were pulled into a hug by Adam before Liv spoke up

"Aaron. does Aaron know"

Both Adam and Vic shook their heads. Liv pulled out her phone.

* * *

It was 3pm in France and Aaron had just got out of a meeting when he saw an incoming call from Liv.

"Liv. you're supposed to be at school"

"Aaron you got to come home." he could hear she was upset

"Liv what is it."

"its Robert."

"what about Robert"

"he's..he's in Hospital Aaron."

Aaron felt his world crumbling around him. He started to run to his hotel room.

"Is he ok" he asked frantically packing all of his things.

"I..uh I don't know. Vic said something about  medically induced coma."

He ran to the bathroom and got the nice soap that he knew Robert loved plus he promised to bring it back anyway.

"Aaron its Adam. I don't care if you have to leave the van if you need a quicker way to get home. He needs you."

Adam was right. It was Aaron's turn to be there for Robert.

"I'll be there as quick as I cam. Text me updates yeah."

"i will mate. just be safe"

Aaron hung up the phone. Ran out of his hotel room and to the front desk. He gave in the gave card and didn't bother to say anything.He got in the van and headed to the euro star.

* * *

"He's on his way. Just asked if we could send him updates on everything."

"God how did this fucking happen"

Liv remembered. "Chrissie"

"What do you mean Chrissie ?" Vic asked

"This morning in the café. she was having a go at me. Blaming Rob for everything. Said she was going to get rid of him one way or another like she did with Andy"

"That Bitch" Adam shouted "If Aaron looses Robert.." He couldn't finish the sentence but every one knew

* * *

Aaron was only an hour away now but his head was messed up with dark thoughts. God what if he doesn't wake up? How did this happen?

He drove as quick as he could .

"I can't loose him." He said to himself"

* * *

Robert was out of his CT.

"What is it. will he be ok" Adam asked the doctor because the girls couldn't bring themselves to talk.

"The CT was clear. He just has a broken collar bone and  a couple fractured Ribs but yes he will be fine." the doctor replied

"Thank fuck. Liv text Aaron and tell him the good news." Vic said

**Liv: Robert CT scan clear. Broken collar bone. couple of fractured ribs.**

_Aaron: is he awake yet_

**Liv: No not yet . Should wake soon though**

_Aaron: i'm like 20-10 mins away_

**liV: See you soon :)**

* * *

 

Aaron Parked his car in the car park and didn't bother paying mostly because he didn't have any change. He ran to the reception.

"Robert Sugden. I need to see him."

"Are you family sir"

"Yes" Aaron replied. He knew they wouldn't let him see him if he didn't.

"ok this way sir."

He saw Liv, Vic and Adam.

"Where is he. is he Ok"

Adam just nooded his head to the side and Aaron ran to be at Roberts side. He took Roberts hand.

"God. I love you Robert Sugden. Don't ever scare me again" he sat there for 10 minutes. holding onto Roberts hand.Looking into his closed eyes. When suddenly his eyes flickered and his mouth parted

"aaron.."

"Robert. Thank the lord"

"I love waking up to you"

"me too rob, me too."

* * *

"Yes police please. Hi. I would like to report a hit and run. Yes earlier my brother was hit by a car and left there. We actually have a suspect. Chrissie white. She hates Robert,my brother, we have a witness who heard her threaten to get rid of him earlier today before the accident. ok. thank you" Victoria hung up the phone.

"What did they say love"

"When Robert is better he will need to speak to them and Liv you will need to as a witness. Plus anyone in the café that morning."

"so she might get arrested" Liv asked

"seems like it"

* * *

**two weeks later in the pub**

Adam, Vic, Liv, Aaron and Robert were having a drink to celebrate Robert coming off of antibiotics. They were all laughing plus it was a Saturday night so it was pretty busy. Then Chrissie walked in alongside Lachlan and Lawrence.

"Oh so I see who ever hit you didn't hit hard enough" Chrissie shouted

"will you do one" Robert shouted back earning a laugh from the rest of the group and charity who was serving that night.

"this is a public space" Chrissie replied

"owned by members of my boyfriends family.."  He mumbled loud enough for her to hear

Before she could say anything two policemen walked in.

"Chrissie white" one said

"urm hi. can I help you."

The small group looked at each other knowing what was going to happen

"You're under arrest for the hit and run of Robert Sugden"

The whole pub was shocked but not entirely.

"what I didn't do anything"

"that's what all the guilty ones say" charity said

* * *

 

That night Aaron and Robert were lying in bed.

"we've done it rob" Aaron said "She's gone"

"i know. I love you Aaron dingle"

"Love you to Robert Sugden.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at cait-p@tumblr.com  
> send me prompts/ideas for fics. I write about Robron, Malec and Johnlock.  
> you can also leave Prompts in the comments


End file.
